1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to merchandising display assemblies for supporting pluralities of merchandise. More particularly, the present invention teaches a display incorporating a four-sided and three-dimensional display surface, such as which further exhibits a plurality of advertisements placed along at least first and second planar extending faces thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with numerous examples of merchandising display assemblies for use in supporting pluralities of products for sale. The objective of such display assemblies is to utilize the free space normally existing beyond a conventional shelf or gondola display.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,747, issued on Jun. 6, 2000, for a merchandising display structure which is mounted to a vertical support surface. The support surface includes an elongate and single slotted backplate with a plurality of spaced apart and linearly extending slots. At least one horizontal member is mounted to and extends from the support surface. The horizontally extending member in a specific embodiment includes first and second elongated portions and axially adjusting means for establishing a length between the elongated portions. An elongated display member is secured to an outer end of the horizontal member and extends in parallel fashion relative to the vertical support surface at a spaced distance. The display member exhibits a substantially flattened and two-dimensional display area for securing thereon a plurality of hanger portions which are in turn capable of supporting large volumes of small sized merchandise without obscuring additional merchandise located on the vertical support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,422 discloses a reinforced strip display for supporting high volumes of smaller impulse merchandising and exhibits an elongated body including an upper end, a lower end, a front planar face and a rear planar face. A bracket secures to the upper end of the display assembly and suspends the assembly in vertical fashion from the shelving construction. A plurality of corrugations extend an axial length of the elongate body and separate the front and rear planar faces according to a selected thickness to provide reinforcing and rigid support to the display assembly along the axially extending direction. Pairs of spaced apart apertures are formed through the front and rear planar faces of the body at spaced apart intervals along the axial length of the body. A plurality of merchandise support members are provided which are individually attachable to the strip display assembly. Each of the support members includes a pair of hook engaging portions for securing to a selected pair of apertures and an elongated merchandise support arm extending from a selected one of said front and rear planar faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,613 discloses a merchandising display supported upon a vertically extending surface. The display includes a substantially horizontally extending and rigid support having a first end and a second end, the first end engaging with the vertically extending surface. A substantially vertically extending display is attached to the second end of the rigid support and exhibits a substantially thin and flattened construction which provides the display with flexibility both with respect to its own cross section and relative the rigid support. Pluralities of apertures are formed through the display and between first and second faces thereof. The pluralities of apertures further define individual pairs of apertures extending lengthwise along the flexible display. A plurality of merchandise support hangers are provided, each including a pair of tabs engaging through a selected pair of the apertures and so that respective pairs of the hangers extend in opposite and substantially proximate fashion from the first and second faces of the flexible display.